In long term evolution-advanced (LTE-A) of universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), higher requirements are put forward on the performance of cell-edge users. For example, in the scenario in which a macro base station and a home base station coexist in a LTE-A system, if the home base station adopts a way of closed user group access, the edge user that is not in access list and is served by the macro base station will be interfered with seriously, or even cannot be served at all. The application of almost blank subframe (ABS) technology in this kind of scenarios greatly improves the performance of edge users of the macro base station, and has become a focus of LTE-A interference coordination research.
The ABS technology inserts ABSs in normal subframes transmitted by the base station as an interference source according to design pattern. The configuration performed on ABSs includes configuring three parameters of silence ratio of ABS, transmission power reduction amount of ABS, and design pattern. In ABS, the transmission power of an interfering base station is set to zero or other predetermined reduction amount according to configured parameters, thus to reduce interference on the edge user that is not served by the interfering base station but is served by an interfered base station, so as to improve the edge performance of the interfered base station.